


set for three

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Kurt surprise Blaine at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set for three

Quinn checks her phone, and then smiles when she sees the message.

"Blaine’s train just got here," she announces as she joins Kurt in the kitchen. "He’ll be here soon."

"You’re not going to meet him?" Kurt replies, checking the pot of potatoes on the stove before giving the gravy a few stirs.

"Well, he knows I’m cooking, and as far as he’s concerned, it’s just him and me, so I don’t think he expects me to leave an entire Christmas dinner just cooking in my kitchen so I can pick him up at the train station. He knows how to get here."

Kurt laughs and nods, giving the potatoes one final stir before turning off the burner.

Quinn hands him a colander, and he drains the potatoes, dumping them back into the pot and replacing it on the stove.

He swipes his hands on a dish towel, and then leans against the counter, watching as Quinn drops a stick of butter into the potatoes, and then bends to check the things in the oven, including the turkey breast and dressing.

She looks at him when she straightens, and smiles a little.

"You look nervous."

"Not really nervous," he murmurs, the corner of his mouth rising slightly as he folds his arms over his chest. "Just – a little excited. A little anxious. I hope he’s happy to see me."

"Of course he’ll be happy to see you."

Kurt shrugs. “It’s just – we only just got back together a little bit ago, and he wasn’t expecting to see me this Christmas.”

"And you are going to be the perfect surprise for him," Quinn says, raising her eyebrows. "He loves you, and he’s going to be ecstatic when he finds out he really does get to spend Christmas with you."

Kurt’s smile is a little more natural as he nods, and Quinn pats his arm just as the buzzer for the front door sounds.

"That’s Blaine. Go hide in my room."

Kurt snorts and nods, pushing off the counter and starting towards Quinn’s bedroom as she moves to the intercom system by her front door.

"And stay out of my scarves," she calls after him, grinning at his sarcastic laughter as he closes the door behind him.

She presses the button. “Blaine?”

"Yeah, it’s me. Buzz me in."

She does so, and then moves back into the kitchen to put the dinner rolls on a baking sheet, bending to pull out the turkey before sticking the rolls in the oven.

There’s a knock on her door, and Quinn calls out to Blaine to come in.

A moment later he appears in the kitchen, and she smiles, hurrying to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"So happy you’re here. And right on time, too, dinner’s almost ready."

"It smells great," he murmurs, following her over to the stove.

"I left the potatoes for you; I know you love mashing them."

He laughs and nods, moving to pull the milk from the refrigerator.

Once he’s finished, he sets to carving the turkey, and carries both the plate of meat and the bowl of potatoes into the dining area.

Quinn steps quickly to her bedroom, carefully opening the door for Kurt to come out, and they start towards the dining area as well as Blaine calls out, sounding confused, “Quinn, why is the table set for three?”

She stifles a giggle as she and Kurt come up behind Blaine, and says, “Turn around.”

He does, and his eyes widen, a surprised, “Kurt!” falling from his lips before he hurries forward to pull his boyfriend into a hug.

Kurt laughs as he hugs him back, and they pull apart after a moment, Blaine looking back and forth between Kurt and Quinn.

"I thought you were doing that thing in – in London."

Kurt shrugs, smiling as he looks at Blaine. “It got postponed until February. I thought about telling you, but then Quinn told me you were coming to spend Christmas with her, and we thought it’d be fun to surprise you. It was mostly her idea.”

Blaine looks at Quinn, who smiles back at him, and moves to hug her, whispering, “Thank you,” against her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," she replies, still smiling when they break apart. "I got you something else, but I thought you could have this one now."

"I’m glad," Blaine murmurs, stepping back over to Kurt and leaning forward to touch a soft kiss to his lips.

Quinn smiles at how happy they both look, glad to have helped bring them together for the holiday, and then her smile widens into a grin.

"Okay, you can get all lovey dovey later, Kurt and I made all this food, and now we need to eat it."

The boys laugh and nod, and the three of them move back into the kitchen to finish bringing out the rest of the food.


End file.
